


Here Among the Wildflowers

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [28]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin knows how to get Jon to relax, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin decides that Jon needs to take a break from his writing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 40





	Here Among the Wildflowers

Jon clutched Martin’s hand tightly as his husband led him along the path. He’d intended to be sequestered in his office working on his book all day today, but Martin had other plans. He’d blindfolded Jon and taken him outside, carefully leading him along one of the trails near their cottage, warning him about rocks and tree roots. Suddenly, Martin stopped. 

“Are we there?” Jon asked. 

“Not yet,” Martin replied. “I just need you to stand there and not move for a few minutes.”

“Your wish is my command,” Jon teased. Martin pecked his cheek before moving away. Jon thought he could hear splashing footsteps, but he stayed put and refrained from peeking. The splashing footsteps came closer, and Jon briefly smelled Martin’s shampoo before two strong arms scooped him up. Jon yelped in surprise, grabbing onto Martin, who just laughed. 

“God, you fucking bastard,” Jon griped.

“Oh stop it, you know you love me,” Martin replied. 

“I don’t so much love it when you give me a heart attack!” Jon protested.

“Oh hush,” Martin said, pecking Jon on the lips before setting him down and taking his hand again. “Come on, we’re almost there.” Jon couldn’t help but smile as Martin led him further. The sunshine was warm on his face, but there was a cool breeze blowing. After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped again. 

“Okay, we’re here, but you can’t peek yet,” Martin said. “Just wait there while I get set up.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Jon asked. 

“Of course!” Martin said, giving Jon another peck on the lips before moving away. Jon waited patiently until Martin came back, untying his blindfold and handing him his glasses. They were in a clearing filled with wildflowers. Martin had laid out a blanket, and sitting atop it were plates of food. There was a thermos, which Jon assumed was filled with tea, scones with jam and cream, tiny sandwiches, and adorable little cakes covered in pastel icing. Jon just stared, taking it all in. 

“Well?” Martin said. “Come on! Let’s eat!” he led Jon over to the blanket, and the pair sat down.

“How did you manage all this?” Jon asked. 

“It’s actually quite easy to plan a surprise picnic when your husband’s holed up in his office writing all week,” Martin replied. “I figured you could use a break, and a picnic seemed like a good way to do that.”

“You were right,” Jon said, still awestruck. “This is amazing.” Martin laughed. 

“I promise it tastes even better than it looks,” he said. 

“I’m sure,” Jon replied, picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a bite as Martin poured tea for both of them. The rich flavors of prosciutto and goat cheese filled his mouth, and he sighed contentedly.

“Is it good?” Martin asked. 

“It’s perfect, Martin,” Jon said. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course.” Martin kissed Jon’s head before taking a sandwich of his own. “Anything to help my husband relax.”


End file.
